


Christmas Presents For Friends. (And other holiday things.)

by SemeGal



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: CyborGoth, Fluff, Gabriel Reyes x Genji Shimada, GenReaper, Genji x McCree, Jesse x Genji, M/M, McGenji - Freeform, Reaper x Genji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8884390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemeGal/pseuds/SemeGal
Summary: This will be a collective or Christmas presents and other Christmas related ideas, gifts will (Hopefully) be posted before Christmas, but other ideas may end up coming after Christmas due to lack of time and planning on my part.





	1. The Brat And The Cowboy.

**Author's Note:**

> Jesse decides he's done waiting for a 'Real' excuse to ask Genji to come see him, so when the boy comes and complains about not wanting to go on holiday with his family, Jesse takes a risk and asks Genji to come see him. The risk is well rewarded, in the sweetest way.

It had been awhile since Jesse had actually met with Genji in person, not since their early college days. These days they both had jobs, lives to live, they went in different directions and have never really had an excuse to meet up. But Skype calls, and video chats weren’t enough Jesse anymore. He was looking for any excuse at this point.  
He knew it might be asking a lot, but Genji’s family had more than his when it came to most anything. Not that he really had family, at least family he knew about.   
They weren’t too far, but far enough for this place to feel lonely. Jesse walked in his apartment’s doorway, tossing his tanned leather jacket over the couch and standing just inside the doorway, staring off into space like he had something interesting on his mind. But really, only one thing was clouding his thoughts.

He wanted to see him, no, wanted to feel him and embrace them. They never really were a.. Thing, Jesse knew Genji’s family would not agree but that didn’t stop them from flirting when eyes weren’t paying mind to them. That didn’t stop them from acting like more than just friends, hugging a little too tight and letting their hands linger a little too long. 

Taking a deep breath, McCree stomped his way through the living room, and kitchen, which was not a long walk. The place was small but enough for him.  
Entering his room with haste, he left the door open and quickly sat down in the rickety, handy-down desk chair he had picked up from somewhere. Maybe it was a gift, a garage sale, he didn’t know but opening the lid of his laptop he quickly hovered the mouse over the Skype icon in his hot bar, anxiously.

He couldn’t do much with this thing, one day he had to take it over to work for one of his coworkers Hana to look at it and download Skype. She was half his age give or take some years, and way into technology and that.. Green stuff, it looked off to him so he made a pact to keep his distance from it. Even if she reeked of it half the time. She claimed it gave her energy, but coffee was enough for Jesse.  
Shoving that bundle of thoughts to the side, he ran a calloused hand through his hair, fingers tensing and squeezing the locks as he opened the app and hovered over the bubble to tell if Genji was online or not. Seeing as he was, Jesse opened their conversation.

Genji Shimada: Do you need a step by step guide on how to use a webcam, Jesse?  
Jesse McCree: No, I don’t.. I just dunno how to set this thing up okay? Don’t be rude ya brat.  
Genji Shimada: Haha! So you do need one, should I use my sultry voice? You always seem to pay a lot of attention when I use it~ ;)  
Jesse McCree: You really are a brat..  
Jesse McCree: Fortunately for me, I need to go to work now. Unlike a certain brat I have to work.  
Genji Shimada: Cold! ;-; mean Jesse.. Have a fun time with all those youngsters lol.  
Jesse McCree: Yeahyeah shuddup.

Jesse smiled, scrolling through a few more he lost himself in the fountain of conversations. They were anything from casual flirting, telling each other about their days, or even sharing sympathy over family or lack of it. They were best friend’s and everything else they wanted to be.   
Even so, Jesse’s heart felt heavy. He went through these periods of time, wanting to be with him again in person. But, he never felt like it was a proper excuse. But spending Christmas with Genji… That would be a dream come true.  
Glancing downward, he saw that the other had began to type. Jesse smiled, scrolling back down in time to see Genji’s message.

Genji Shimada: Yo, cowboy. How free will you be over Christmas? My dad wants me to go on holiday with them all and I dun-wanna… Save me!

Jesse shook his head, pausing he breathed in deeply. For whatever reason, he was scared, Jesse McCree didn’t feel butterflies. He didn’t get nervous, he didn’t get clammy hands, he got the whole zoo. He also got sweaty beyond belief, and a stomach that felt like everything was in chaos.  
As Genji started to type again, Jesse decided he’d better reply.

Jesse McCree: Well I dunno how to do that darlin’. There’s only one solution I got.

Jesse paused, how quick the other was able to respond astounded him sometimes. But he guessed when you grew up with these things around you, laptops, phones, the list goes on, that’d you’d get rather proficient at it.

Genji Shimada: Oohhh? What do you have in mind? ;)

Jesse chuckled softly, shaking his head. Somehow, Genji knew just when and how to make him relax. It was unintentional, he was sure. If he ever told the other what he did to him.. Well, he was sure he’d never hear the end of it.  
Straightening up, Jesse groaned lowly in his throat, but, he was too deep now. He had to at least suggest it.

Jesse McCree: You could.. Come stay with me for the holiday? If you wanna, that is.

Jesse sighed, feeling like a ton of bricks had fallen off his shoulders. His hands still were damp, but everything else was calming down. A gentle smile crossed his features, rubbing his hands together Jesse patiently awaited the response.  
Keeping the speed of the others texting ability in mind, he knew that his response was delayed. Watching the name pop up, and go away, Jesse started to feel the familiar anxiety creeping up his spine just as the response appeared.

Genji Shimada: I thought you’d never ask! You cowboy asshat haha, of course I’d want to stay with you honey bear. ;)

Jesse laughed heartily, leaning his head back he stared at the ceiling with a widened smile. Happiness and relief spread through his body, he expected the response, wanted the response, needed that response. And he got it, and he was pleased.  
Shaking his head, Jesse leaned forward again and looked at his messages and decided it’d be best he reply.

Genji Shimada: When do you want me there bear?  
Jesse McCree: Whenever you can get here, soon as possible I suppose.  
Genji Shimada: I’ll leave the day of the trip after I say I’m gonna go :P  
Jesse McCree: Bratty as ever are we?  
Genji Shimada: Rude! I prefer the term sassy ;)  
Jesse McCree: That’s just a gentle term for asshole don’t ya know?  
Genji Shimada: AND DON’T YOU KNOW COWBOY IS JUST A GENTLE TERM FOR HILLBILLY?  
Jesse McCree: You wanna start a war, city boy?  
Genji Shimada: Perhaps I do, hillbilly.   
Jesse McCree: Yer on, partner.

The next few days flew by, Jesse was excited, but after hearing that the trip Genji’s family had planned was a week from now made him long even more for their reunion. Every work day felt like a week, and as the week passed by it had felt like month.

Over Skype they discussed what they’d do, Jesse lived in a small town in Texas, so there wasn’t many things to do but things nonetheless.  
Most of their time was going to be spent inside, Genji was rather disappointed when he learned Texas does not get much snow in the winter. It gets cold, and perhaps damp. But snow rarely arrives ever in most parts unfortunately. But he claimed they didn’t need snow in order to snuggle up together in warm blankets and sit in front of heater and drink their beverages. Jesse liked the sound of that.

It was the day Jesse would go and pick up Genji from the airport, he was excited. There was no fear, no nerves, just pure happiness of getting to see what felt like a long-lost friend. Star crossed lovers just ready to be in each other’s arms again. Something cheesy like that.  
Jesse looked through the finances one last time, making sure he had gathered everything. It was important, even if he just worked at a small diner as the manager.

Glancing at the clock Jesse smiled, setting the papers lazily to the side he stood up from his chair, after stretching he hastily made his way to his small living room and dropped down onto the couch. He pulled his boots on, raised himself slowly and reached for his jacket just as her heard car doors outside. Not many people got business here, most of the people who lived here were old enough to be his grandparents, or even great grandparents. But he prefered it that way. The sad fact being they didn’t really get visitors.

Peeking out his window, Jesse’s eyes widened, his grin furthered as he laid eyes on the boy he was about to pick up. That brat.. Ordering a limousine to drop him off at Jesse’s place.

As Genji raced up the stairs with that same old cocky grin, Jesse opened the door, nose pointed towards the sky he scoffed.

“Really rich boy, ever heard of being low-key?” Jesse shook his head, nevertheless he opened his arms to Genji, and his door, and pretty much everything else in life he had to offer. There weren’t many barriers between them.

“Not in my vocabulary unfortunately!” Genji was eager to accept the hug, flinging himself towards Jesse he jumped and wrapped his legs around his waist, and arms around his neck. Subtle.. Was definitely not his strong suit.

Jesse chuckled and held on, taking one arm and supporting Genji’s weight that wasn’t on his shoulders or hips, the free one closing the door gently and leaning his back against it.   
Letting his eyes go half lidded, Jesse’s smile softened and he stared into Genji’s excited eyes.

“You sure get hyper.. Don’t ya?” Jesse allowed the other to lean his forehead against his own, Genji’s legs started to fall but neither really noticed. Too entranced by their long-awaited meet once again.

“I only get this excited for you, cowboy. So be happy about it okay?” Genji smirked, a light flush covering his cheeks as he unintentionally lowered himself. Now looking up at Jesse, the silence falling over them, Genji felt his heart rate pick up and he decided perhaps this was a little too heated for his liking.. Even if he was a playboy, and all their flirting that had went on, there were always underlying thoughts of what if’s and but’s with Jesse. So, he changed the subject.

“So, show me around? Be a proper host won’t you?” Genji chuckled, looking over his shoulder at the home laid out before him.

Jesse blinked, finally looking up he hadn’t really realized how long they’d just been staring at each other. Letting out a low sigh, he pushed away from the door and Genji turned to be at his side. Yes, this is how things should be.

After a small tour, They both decided the living room was the best place to relax and take a load off. Genji plopped down on the sofa, turning around to lean over the back he smirked watching Jesse make the hot cocoa.

“It’s been forever since we have been together like this, it’s long overdue don’t you think?” Genji rested his head on his hand, tilting his head to the side as Jesse glanced for his shoulder with a smile.

“It has, it feels good to be around ya again darlin’.” Jesse murmured, taking the mugs over to the small coffee table, setting them down he dropped himself next to Genji.  
Eagerly picking up the mug, Genji blew over the drink and smiled as it warmed his palms.  
Jesse picked up the blanket from his couch, unfolding it he draped it over his and Genji’s shoulders. Jesse gently shuffled over and picked up his own mug and sipped it as they began to reminisce about memories and how much they missed each other.

Jesse had flipped on the television in his living room for light noise as they talked, something to fill the silence, and another subject to talk about if they ever ran out of any. But a report came across the bottom line and it read that Jesse’s area was supposedly getting snow right then.  
He hadn’t noticed it, but Genji had. 

Of course, the boy jumped up leaving Jesse confused and raced over to the window like a child on Christmas day, that was tomorrow actually.   
Genji ripped open the cheap curtains, wide eyes stared in excitement as he whirled around to look at Jesse.

“Hey, it’s snowing in this desert land!” Genji joked, grinning and turning back to the window in excitement.

“Hey, this ain’t no desert brat..” Jesse stood up anyways, thinking that he must be pulling a prank on him. What? He wouldn’t put it past him, but as Jesse looked over Genji’s head he too became wide-eyed at the light snowflakes hitting the frozen ground.

Genji immediately ran for his winter gear, plucking his shoes from the cold floor he jumped around putting them on. Jesse couldn’t help but watch as he pulled both on, their’s eyes met and Genji looked rather confused.

“Why aren’t you putting on your winter gear?” Genji questioned, turning to grab his thick jacket.

Shaking his head Jesse chuckled running his hands through his hair. “To be honest darlin’, I was too busy staring at you.” Jesse grinned, watching Genji flush only made him happier. 

Scoffing Genji threw his jacket over his shoulders and pushed his arms through as Jesse reached over him to grab his own jacket. Sometimes he hated, yet admired that height.  
Genji was of course out the door first, laughing at Jesse’s attempts to slow him down by calling out. Genji ignored him, skipping steps as he went down even if they were icy, his feet hit the snow and it felt at least somewhat like home.  
Even in the short time they had noticed it was snowing, there were several inches on the ground. He was use to a lot more, but this would do for a nice snowball fight..

Jesse made his way down the stairs just in time for Genji to disappear, furrowing his brows Jesse cupped his hands around his mouth, ready to call out only to be met by a cold ball or snow flurries smashed onto his head.

“Tag, you’re it!” Genji yelled out, laughing as he took a dive behind a snow pile. The war was on, how they would win was not the point.

Jesse smirked, watching the slump carefully as he gathered snow in his palm. He didn’t bother with gloves, they’d get soaked anyways. As he formed the snow he decided to lie a little.

“Darlin’, I don’t wanna fight ya.. I’m lover, not a fighter you know?” Jesse joked, creeping up towards the nature made fort with ease.

Genji hesitated, hastily forming a snowball, he had been so focused on that and Jesse’s words he hadn’t quite noticed the footsteps crunching the snow until it was too late.  
A hard hand packed snowball crashed into his head, eliciting it a grunt from the boy, Genji retaliated with another snowball, but unfortunately missed. Well, rather Jesse dodged in time with a chuckle.

“You liar!” Genji cried, scrambling to get up, though he was not fast enough as Jesse easily caught him and scooped him up.

“All’s fair in love and war, dear.” Jesse mocked, throwing Genji over his shoulder suddenly and back down into the snow form. Genji fell through with a gasp, but was not hurt. Only a tad chilly and perhaps wet.

The war was on.  
Their snowball fight continued back and forth, ever since Jesse had planted Genji into the snow mound he had been more aggressive. Forming large snowballs and hoarding them only to hop on an unsuspecting Jesse and smash them over his head. Genji figured he was hard-headed enough to take it, and thus far it had been fine until this one time.

Jesse huffed, forming his frozen ball ready to fire, glancing over his shoulder just in case he tried to act like he’d face the same way, but then he suddenly turned like he was about to meet Genji, but he was met with nothing in front of him. Unluckily for him, Genji had been waiting for this and hopped onto the others back again, this time however he sent Jesse to the ground.

Jesse braced himself before his face came into contact with the ground, Genji quickly rolled off as he realized what had happened. He felt bad for taking his friend to the ground, and Jesse was acting rather hurt..

“Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” Genji questioned as Jesse rolled over on his back, panting with half lidded eyes, covering his face Jesse groaned.

“I gotta say.. That one took me down, you brat.” Jesse scoffed, thankful for the cool ground to brace him instead of just hard pavement. 

Genji looked around in panic, shuffling over he looked his over friend with sympathy in his eyes. Leaning down Genji placed his hand on Jesse’s stomach.

“Did I actually hurt you, Jesse?” Genji asked once again, only to yelp as he was pulled down unsuspectingly into a pair of warm arms.

Jesse grinned, hugging him to his chest and rolling them over so Genji was now below him.  
Truth be told it knocked the wind out of him, he was trying to regain his breath slowly but surely. He also wanted to make his little brat feel a tad guilty for once.

“Nah, ya knocked the wind out of me at most. I ain’t that fragile, brat.” Jesse grinned, pinning Genji’s wrist to the ground.

Scoffing gently Genji averted his eyes as embarrassment flooded his whole body. It was a warming, safe feeling though. “Oh? I never know with an old guy like you!” Genji chuckled, grinning from ear to ear as his wrist were squeezed. 

Shaking his head, Jesse sighed rolling off to the side next to Genji, listening to their heart beats sync up amongst the flurries hitting the ground was a magical sound they both wished they could record and listen to a million times over. 

Jesse heard the other shuffle around, Genji had rolled over on his side so Jesse did the same.  
Genji looked troubled, averting his with a frown, this worried Jesse. He pondered if he had actually hurt the boy’s feelings with his stunt.

“You okay darlin’?” Jesse asked, pursing his lips as he awaited a response from the pouting boy.

Genji sighed, reaching up to tap his pointer finger against his lips. “I’ve never liked winter.. Because my lips are always so cold, my hands too.. I want a lip and hand warmer.” Genji mumbled, still mindlessly looking off past Jesse.

Chuckling softly, Jesse reached out and took the hand in his own. His eyes softened and he leaned in, fear and worries subsiding as glanced to others lips, then eyes. “Ya know, you don’t have to buy something like that right?” Jesse murmured, repeating his glancing process yet again.

“Yeah.. I guess you’re right.” Mumbling, Genji closed the distance and pressed their lips together, squeezing the just as cold calloused hand in his own.

Even if both sets of lips were frozen, even if both hands trembled with the cold it didn’t matter. Their hearts were warm with the love they shared for each other, and that was all the heat Genji and Jesse believed they ever needed. Frostbite didn’t exist for hearts as long as you kept it open, open to the warming love of another.

They eventually broke apart, leaning their foreheads together again they both grinned, nuzzling noses.

“You’re a dork, Jesse..” Genji scoffed, staring into his eyes once again as another devious plan was plotted in his mind.

Jesse huffed, taking his free hand and running it through the boy’s green tousled locks. Ever so adventurous aren’t we? “I think that’s something like the pot callin’ the kettle black.” Jesse chuckled, enjoying the confused expression of the boy.

“I don’t want to even know what that means, or the history, I’ll just take my context clues and normal lingo thank you very much.” They both broke out again into a light chuckle, leaning in one last time for a pure, frozen kiss that sent emotional warmth throughout their bodies.

However, as they broke apart this time Genji reached his hand behind Jesse, allowing him to rest his head on it. Little did he know Genji was forming another snowball for the final shot he’d get as the sun sunk down.

“You ready to go inside, darlin’?” Jesse questioned, brushing the green locks away from Genji’s face as the smiled sweetly at each other.

“Sure, just one last thing..” Genji mumbled, leaving Jesse confused for only a mere moment before cold snow impacted against the back of his head again, and that made Genji jump up and run for the stairs, Jesse not far behind following the giggling brat. 

For both of them, this was probably the best Christmas ever. Definitely a do over, perhaps they wouldn’t have to wait for Christmas every year.. At least, if they both had their ways.

~Till Next Time~


	2. Home For Christmas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse had been desperately trying to get home to see Genji, but as Christmas roled around he has a good excuse to go home. Breaking down Ana and Gabe helped a little too.

Jesse had been trying to get a trip home for a month now, but his efforts had been foiled at every turn by the uprise of missions for blackwatch lately. There had been barely a break to sleep let alone go and visit someone he wasn’t even supposed to know.  
He and Genji had met some time back in his earlier Overwatch days when he was fresh out of The Deadlock gang, disobeying orders every chance he got.  
And his personal mission involved denying the order to kidnap Genji or Hanzo, or someone from the Shimada clan of importance.   
Looking even from a standpoint now, he wasn’t sure he’d want to do it. Love tends to cloud the mind, and his was an early morning in Texas after a night full of rain. Foggy as hell.

What did he do with Genji you ask? Well, they ran all over town. Full of youth, and the thrill of running from people at their throats on respective ends.  
Jesse would never forget their time together, his thoughts were so clogged up after his team abandoned the mission he got probably the worst lecture of his life. But he remembered none, his only question being when they got to go back to Hanamura again.  
Of course he was denied a mission to ever go back there, and then they stacked him up with work to his nose, he could barely breathe but his thoughts remained focused on analyzing everything they’d done together, the way his heart pounded as they chuckled, hiding behind anything they could with their slender, heart-throb bodies.   
The thrill of the run wore them out in the end, but Genji bought anything he wanted so they stayed at a hotel. And honestly.. They had way too much fun fooling around, neither had ever been with another boy before, it was a new and exciting experience and they were ready to explore each other for all they were worth.

So, hearing that Genji was in critical care, hanging onto his last threads of life he wanted to rush to get back. But of course word spread fast he would probably be a bad influence, or steal Genji from care.  
That wasn’t his intention, so he decided to beg and try to convince Gabe with all his power, win Ana’s sympathy and some of the other members. He eventually wore Ana down, who wore Gabe down, who in turn warranted Jesse three days leave to go see Genji. Grumbling something about wanting his whiny ass gone already, Jesse didn’t mind though. His pride wasn’t too high up on the horse he rode, he was not beyond begging to see someone he loved dearly. 

Jesse arrived a day later, he had never sprinted so much in his life to go see someone, in most cases he sprinted towards the medic. Or rather, wobbled towards whoever was willing to patch him up.   
Jesse slowed to a jog, opening the doors hastily and brushing past the pleasantries. He only stopped Doctor Ziegler to ask where Genji was.

“Doc, where is he?” Jesse didn’t even have the steam left in him to actually speak his name, heaving he took the chance to press his back to a wall.

Angela stared for a moment before shaking her head gently, hesitantly stuttering she sighed. “He’s down two doors, to your right. He’s ready to walk some, be easy on him okay?” Angela leaned forward with sympathetic eyes and tried to touch Jesse’s shoulder, but once he knew his destination he threw the Doctor a thank you and jogged off again.

Jesse practically crashed into the door, leaning most of his weight against it he turned the knob sloppily and busted in. Almost falling over himself and onto the floor.   
After bursting in, he heaved and looked up to the boy laying in the hospital bed. 

They stared at each other for some time, taking in the scene of each other’s aged appearances.   
Tears started to hit both of their waterlines, Genji whimpered and McCree decided he was done staring.  
Lunging towards the bed Jesse grabbed a hold of the other, tackling him into the bed and climbing on top of it himself.   
Tears ran down both of their faces, there was gentle sobbing and unbreakable hugs shared. They were both so overjoyed to be together, gentle I missed you’s shared mutually as their cries calmed themselves.

Jesse adjusted himself, straddling Genji’s lap as he leaned away with arms still on either side of Genji.  
They looked into each other’s eyes lovingly, silence fell over them as sunlight peaked through the curtains. Melting the morning snow, Jesse had not paid much attention to the fact that he arrived so early in the morning. He felt the need to apologize for possibly startling the other.

“Sorry, did I startle ya dear?” Jesse inquired, brushing back the messy strands of pitch black hair from Genji’s face, he guessed the green had already faded? He remembered going with him when he had it done, it was vibrant and soft, two words Jesse best felt described the other best.

“No, well, kind of. But I think there was more shock than fear..” Genji got softer as he went on, he would’ve touched his face, but Genji was harshly reminded that he would not be able to every touch his face again like he use to.

Jesse glanced down, seeing the other’s condition. For a moment, he was stunned, but as the shame crossed Genji’s face Jesse leaned down, grabbing one of the shortened arms. He was still covered in bandages, especially over these kind of wounds, as the other hid his face Jesse leaned down and gave what was left of his arm a soft kiss. 

Genji was stunned, his breath hitched as the scuff and dry lips presented heat on his sensitive wound. But he wouldn’t deny him as Jesse proceeded to do the same on his other partial arm, Genji squirmed and felt his whole body heat up.   
Jesse kissed his way up the arm, across the other’s collarbone and up his scarred face. Jesse hesitated, hovering over Genji’s face, he tilted his head against Genji’s, eyes flicking to the others lips, and back to his eyes. Genji got the hint.  
Nudging his chin forward, Genji let his lids fall as the distance disappeared and he once again felt Jesse’s lips on his own.  
It sent a spark throughout both of their bodies, feeling a deep-seated warmth neither had felt since they last saw each other all those years ago.

They broke apart for air, Jesse sighed and cupped the side of Genji’s face, rubbing his thumb over his cheek gently.   
He hated to see him like this, he knew Hanzo could be blunt and quite rude, but something to this extent never came to his mind when he thought of the elder brother. Yet here was Genji, lying in this bed with less of him. But that didn’t mean Jesse would ever love him less.

“Don’t be ashamed darlin’, this wasn’t your doin’ and you had no control.” Jesse mumbled, pecking Genji’s nose gently before he leaned away, sitting up again Jesse wanted to take him all in again.

“I know.. But at last, I hate that we reunite.. While I am in this state, it’s shameful that I have greeted you this way.” Genji sighed, closing his eyes he shook his head. While he was still bitter about everything that happened, that was put to the side as he wanted to focus on the now. And the now’s emotions over-rode what had been going through his mind.

Jesse scoffed, taking Genji’s chin in between his index and thumb, pointing his forwards again. “Well frankly my dear, I don’t give a damn.” Hell he was just happy to be here alive, seeing him again, the last thought on his mind was focusing on physical appearances. He wanted Genji in good health and company but even he could tell there were underlying issues and thoughts on his mind, but for now the focus was here and on him and that’s the way Jesse wanted it.

“You could’ve lost everything but yer torso and head and I’d love every bit, I don’t care how much of you is left as long as you’re alive and livin’ love.” Jesse ran his thumb over Genji’s bottom lip, eyes softening as silence over fell them once again.

“I’m sorry..” Genji mumbled out, looking to the side once again before Jesse snapped his fingers in front of his face.

“I don’t want to hear that, you look at me and love me. That’s all that matters right now.” Jesse held a stern face, taking his free hand that had ceased it’s snapping he brushed back the stray strands hanging over Genji’s forehead and held his hair back.

A smile graced Genji’s features, chuckling softly he closed his eyes again. “Thank you, Jesse.. May I ask for a favor?” Reopening his eyes, Genji wanted a little freedom, he knew Jesse couldn’t refuse him.

“Whatever ya want darlin’.” Jesse grinned, leaning in he placed a gentle kiss on Genji’s forehead, tickling it gently.

“Take me outside please? The only daylight I’ve gotten has been through that window and they took me off all those machines some days ago.. But when I asked doctor Ziegler, she said my temporary prosthetics were not ready yet..” Genji let his sentence fall of, batting his eyelashes gently, he felt the cowboy got the hint.

Chuckling gently Jesse swung his legs off the bed and stood beside it. “Yeah, I gotcha love. I’ll carry you, but we’ll have to sneak past all these fancy smancy doctors first.” Jesse winked, leaning down to help Genji sit up.

“Just like old times, right? I’ll hope you were just as good at sneaking around as you were back then.” Genji poked, lifting his limbs up for Jesse to pick him up.  
Jesse scoffed, scooping Genji up nicely he secured one hand across and down his back, the other ready to open doors.

“Of course not, I’ve played our past over an over in my head.”

As promised, he had not lost his touch. Jesse managed an escape through corridor he had been led down and out the backdoor with mild suspicion. He was sure the base would go on lockdown the moment they noticed a patient’s absence, and he would get double, no, triple duty. But it was worth it. His Christmas present was in his arms, and that’s all that mattered to him right now.

Genji leaned into Jesse’s chest, barely peeking out of his lids as the morning sun blinded him harshly.   
Jesse continued to walk towards the docks, he knew there wouldn’t be really anyone there for some time. They’d have a little alone time, but it was better than nothing.   
Finding a secluded place, Jesse eased himself down and kept Genji in his lap, setting him down in between his legs. 

“It’s beautiful..” Genji muttered, finally able to open his eyes as they adjusted to the sun rising from the earth. 

Nodding, Jesse ran his fingers through the other’s hair gently. “It is, it’s been awhile since I was back here. They kept me so busy with workin’ once I caught word of you bein’ here..” Jesse scoffed, leaning back on his palms as he watched the sun as well.

Shaking his head, Genji sighed and leaned back against Jesse’s chest. “Really? Didn’t you get in enough trouble back then to teach you a lesson?” Genji mused, looking up at Jesse.

Chuckling softly, Jesse looked down and buried his nose in the messy locks of the other. “Nah, I don’t really learn.. I jus’ figure out how to do it better next time and not get caught.” He felt better for getting a gentle chuckle out of Genji, a smile spread across his face. It wasn’t really a joke, but both knew that. It was part of his charm.

“My brother and father scolded me as well, and all of our elders. I didn’t really pay too much mind, and smiled the whole time. Not sure it helped my case.” Genji mused, letting himself relax and close his eyes as the memories flooded back. 

“Yeah, I don’t either.. Everyone was crazy upset.. I just asked when we were goin’ back and I was banned from going on any missions pertaining to Hanamura and yer family.” Jesse huffed, closing his eyes as well as he let his body ease.

“That seems rather harsh.. Guess they really wanted me then?” Genji smirked, feeling that ego slowly come back as he sat with Jesse.

“Oh don’t be a brat, the order was someone close to the Shimada clan. You jus happen to find me.” Jesse sighed into the hair, wrapping his arms around the boy’s ribs again as he leaned forward.

“Aww.. And I was starting to feel special.” Genji chuckled, letting his hearing tune into the waves crashing, and the birds flying overhead.

“Hah, you know you are in my heart.” Jesse placed a gentle kiss onto the other’s scalp, adjusting his foot and making note of the creaky wood, the gentle hum of the boats motors in the distance and the way the ones docked hit the creaky wood softly.

“I know.. You’ve always had a place in mine as well.” Genji’s heart sang, feeling his face burn yet again he didn’t try to hide it or deny it, the calming sounds of the minimal nature surrounding them and the man pressed to his back made any stress melt. 

This was a pure moment, a point in time where nothing else matters but the sounds of serenity and their heart beats lining up and syncing. This was forever imprinted in both their minds, a landmark in their relationship, they didn’t need to explore anymore. All that was left was to love and let live. 

And both of them, Jesse and Genji, were okay with this. Even as the alarms rang throughout base, and footsteps were heard. They ignored them for as long as possible. Their love was not something distance or separation in general could break.   
It was eternal.

~Till Next Time~


	3. Love Doesn't Need A Wrapper.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji and Gabriel had flirted for some time, the whole office knew, hell the whole world knew. But they had never confessed, neither had the courage to possibly sabotage their friendship and their professional relationship. But with some alcohol as his side kick, Genji manages to try and sell his feelings. But Gabe isn't buying when his seller isn't sober.

Genji wondered if a gay relationship violated HR code as much as a straight one did. He had a feeling he’d find out if things really did go south, he wanted to confess so badly but the courage disappeared any time looked at Gabe. All he wanted to do was hustle to the future, be with him forever and ever, and ever. But unfortunately you never got your reward if you didn’t work for it, and Genji Shimada had never worked for someone’s attention so hard in his life.

He had been dropping little hints ever since he entered this company to work under him, he’s had eyes for the owner. Things were rocky in the beginning, Gabe was rather new to the idea of running a company, having it passed down to him and getting told to do it wasn’t exactly the best guidance.   
But through trial and error, everyone survived and the stocks never went too low. Not that Genji was at all concerned with what the stocks were doing, as long as Gabriel Reyes was his boss he’d be happy working at a fast food restaurant or even the corner.

Sitting at the bar, well, rather he was laying halfway on the bar as he stared from across the room at his dreamy hopefully soon to be lover. The beer he had ordered was getting warm, room temperature he believed. Didn’t matter too much, because soon his brother made his way over to him and blocked his view. 

As soon as he was unable to see Gabe any more, Genji sat up and cleared his throat, averting his eyes but quickly they snapped back to his brother who did not look too happy to be here, in front of him, or to even exist sometimes. Genji was always left unsure. 

“Why do you insist on creepily staring at him?” Hanzo was always up front, shameless for most things. He wanted to get down to business, straight to the point. It took many people off guard, but if you grew up with him or even spent a week around him than this would become your normality. 

Taking a sip from the warm beer, Genji shook his head and made sure to maintain a lack of eye contact. “Dunno who you’re talking about brother, I was looking off into the distance.” He tried to play the innocent role, hoping maybe it’d work this time.

Hanzo however was not going to amuse him with the hopes of fooling his elder brother, he had taken notice for some time that Genji paid extra special attention to Gabriel. So he in turned paid attention to their behavior.   
It was flirty, borderline hinging on the company policy but who was going to tell the boss to stop flirting with a consensual employee who was flirting back? No one said much of anything, there was gossip, but Genji enjoyed it. He enjoyed getting people talking, and flustered, some of those rumors were even started by him, himself. Hanzo was not fond of all this. “If by distance you mean Gabriel? Please I’m sure he can feel your burning a hole in him with your eyes.”

Genji tapped his fingers against the condensation covered bottle gently, shrugging his shoulders he sighed. “Oh? Maybe he’ll get the hint this isn’t a game…” Genji grumbled, lowering his eyes and expectations that tonight would actually be a good time.

Grunting softly Hanzo shook his head, they were both playing a dangerous game. Genji was no better at being obvious than Gabe was in his own opinion. “And who’s to say he isn’t thinking the same?” 

Pursing his lips, Genji tipped the beer and let it spill into his mouth, swallowing he paused. “I.. Don’t know. That’s the most frustrating part, I wish I could just read his mind.” Genji grumbled, only making himself more upset by the minute.

Sensing this, Hanzo wanted to bolt but now would be the worst time. Plus, this was his little brother. As much as he liked to act stoic and uncaring he knew how important this was to him. So of course, it was in turn important to him. “Why won’t either one of you come out and say it?” He had never been one to have crushes, if he liked someone he told them. Rejection of course was few far and nowhere for the brothers, most girls or even men would be glad to be with them. But something was very different about this situation.

But the thing was, Gabe was not like most guys or girls. “Brother.. He’s not just another body, I really.. Really like him, I don’t want to mess this up.” Finally their eyes reconnected, and Hanzo got a glimpse into just how badly Genji’s heart was hurting. It yearned for something he wasn’t allowing himself to have, his eyes were on Gabriel and they weren’t leaving till he was satisfied or heart-broken.

Breathing out a low sigh, Hanzo averted his eyes as his brothers began to water. This was a serious situations he had relatively no knowledge in, but he knew Genji wanted some guidance. The best he could give was very stereotypical and cliché. But it may do the trick.

“Genji, if you don’t tell him now, when? I think you’d regret not telling him, more than you’d regret actually telling him.” That was the only intelligent thing he could think of, but then again sometimes the most intelligent thing was not the right thing.

Genji whined, laying his head down onto the bar he squeezed his eyes shut to block the tears. “It’s not so simple.. I guess I could try.” Genji mumbled, opening his watery eyes he blinked to clear them.

Smiling, Hanzo arose from his chair a little too fast, patting his brother’s back he turned to walk away. “Do resolve this tonight, or I may force my involvement.” A little pressure applied, some advice given and space, Hanzo was sure Genji would make a wise decision.

He didn’t know his brother as well as he thought. As soon as Genji felt Hanzo out of sight he ordered shot after shot, feeling so frustrated and clueless he felt he was better off burying it some more with alcohol.

The liquor loosened him up, made his shoulders and knees feel like jelly, and made his mind think he was superman.   
That courage he had lost floated to the surface, or maybe that’s why alcohol was sometimes called liquid courage, regardless he was a man on a mission now.  
Genji threw his eyes around the room, quickly looking over here and there, trying to spot the only person wandering his mind. Soon Genji’s eyes trained on the balcony, squinting he leaned forward, and then grinned. Good, he was standing still. When one is intoxicated it’s hard to follow a moving target.

Genji stood from his bar stool and nearly fell on his face, stumbling over to the wall he hugged it like his life depended on it. Regaining his stance he slid his body against the wall towards his objective.  
Yes, this would take longer than just simply burning a path through the people, but Genji wasn’t sure he wanted to try. The tripping over everyone’s feet but your own, brushing shoulders with chatty coworkers or busy bodies was not what he wanted right now. No delays, no waiting, he was done with it all and in this drunken state he was more determined than ever to make Gabriel his. 

His vision cleared very little, his eyes were still trained on Gabe as he reached the door.   
Genji leaned his body weight against it, in hindsight this was not a good idea. But he was not a man with good ideas, not by any means.   
Pressing down the tab, he pushed and gravity did it’s work and brought him down to the ground.   
His face didn’t collide with much, but his arm that had opened the door was throbbing from the sudden shock. 

Genji slowly let go of the handle, rolling onto his back halfway out of the door and halfway in he blinked to clear back the fuzzies, just in time for Gabe to notice and hover over him.

“You okay there, Shimada?” Gabe inquired, crouching down he hesitantly reached out and brushed back hair from the boy’s face. This would take some explaining, but Gabriel had an idea as to why Genji was behaving this way.

As he heard Gabe’s voice, Genji grinned. A chill like no cold weather could provide ran up his spine as calloused and chilled hands ran across his forehead. Boy was he in an awkward position. “Yeah, the views pretty nice.” Moving to sit up, Genji felt as if someone was sitting on his chest, his body felt so heavy and weak, though this was not uncommon when he drank, it didn’t make it anymore annoying.

Seeing the struggle, Gabe stood up and leaned over, grasping one of Genji’s arms and holding on tight. “Here, let me help. Try it now.” Gabe insisted, watching Genji carefully as he attempted to rise again.

Genji sighed in relief as he was to his feet again, with the help of Gabriel of course. With a hand insisting on guiding him, Genji made it through the door and haphazardly closed it behind him.

Gabe released Genji’s arm and took a few steps back, going to his balcony edge once again he peeked down below at the cars and people passing by. “Did you need something Genji?” Gabe looked over his shoulder, noting the lack of a jacket, and the lack of movement from the boy. It definitely confirmed he was drunk. A little too drunk. Though Genji often had a way of getting ahead of himself, the alcohol processing slower than most in his body, but when it caught up it hit him like a train. 

Genji moved away from the wall as his confidence builds in his ability to walk once again, but he is mistaken as he takes a few steps and stumbles into the guard rail.  
Deciding it’s a safer bet to hug something stable once again he slides on over to Gabe. 

“Yeah.. I need you, with me, for eternity.” Genji chuckled, latching onto Gabe’s arm he leaned against him. Closing his eyes he relaxed against the familiar body. It wasn’t odd for them to get rather.. Physical, but not in the sense you want to think, they hugged, got a little close. Hands lingered a little longer than just friends. Everyone had their bets in, on whether they were dating or not, or who would confess first.

It was a regular sitcom, but the rude joke was on all of them. They’d never know.  
Gabe stiffened, he had been contemplating confessing tonight, but in the state Genji’s in he wasn’t ready to believe a word out of his mouth. Let alone have a serious discussion with him over the future of their relationship.

Sighing Gabe patted Genji’s head with his free hand, resting it there before retracting it. “You say that every time you’re drunk with me, what does it actually mean?” It sounded like more of a question to himself, than to Genji, but he was prepared to answer anyways. 

“Hm? Well.. What I say I mean, I want to spend the rest of my days with you Gabe.” Genji hummed, acting like this was something that was supposed to be obvious to the world. He snuggled up a bit closer, but was disgruntled when Gabe forcibly detached him.

Gabe felt a little hurt, did Genji only have the guts to tell him when he was drunk? Was that the only way he’d ever be able to bare him? Gabe wasn’t sure, but even when right now, when he wanted to be alone more than anything Genji’s safety came first. 

As Genji opened his mouth to speak, Gabe broke away and grabbed his arm harshly. “I’m taking you home, Shimada, you’re way too drunk for your own good.” Gabe inhaled sharply, the low whining entering his ears was only to be blocked by the masses in the party.   
Despite doing this every year, Gabe never got use to it. Crowds were not his thing, but he didn’t host these for himself obviously. 

Pushing his way through the crowd, Gabe finally made it to the elevator. The soft words of Genji behind him had not yet processed in his ears. The crowd and the music were too loud, it’d have to wait.

When the doors finally opened, after feeling like an eternity, Gabe quickly pulled Genji in. Not so accidentally to his chest.   
Reaching over Genji he pressed the ground floor button, hating how he loved the smell of him. How he snaked his arms around him so easily and fell into his arms. How dare Genji do something like that to him. 

“Why are you so angry?.. I thought you’d be happy.” Genji mumbled into his chest sadly, the little movements and vibrations sent shock waves to Gabe’s heart. But it wasn’t enough to break him then. 

“If you don’t have the courage to tell me sober, I won’t ever believe you Shimada.” Gabe refrained from using his first name, he wanted to distance himself from Genji as much as possible and that started with names. 

Genji felt hurt, like his heart dropped in his stomach. But there was yet a twinkle of hope. 

As the elevator rang out the doors were opened, Genji attempted to collect himself, but not in time before he was yanked again from where he was standing.   
The lights in the lobby were blinding, Genji shielded his eyes and tried to trace his thoughts and voice them before they left. 

“But if I was sober you’d accept it?” Genji spoke in a slurred tone, but his volume was louder than Gabe wanted. 

Gabriel turned to face Genji once they left the building. The stares from the clerk were not appreciated.   
“If you weren't such a coward about it all… Than yeah. “ Gabe shook his head, pulling Genji to his side. 

Hanzo had a decent feeling about tonight, briefly he thought of stopping the two before they entered the elevator, but what would he say to Gabriel? He had no clue. All he hoped for, was for them both to stop being so stupid. That was the only present he truly wanted this year. 

The walk home was silent, Genji nor Gabe had much to say. What both parties had to say had been said for now, but as they entered Genji’s apartment, stripping themselves of their shoes. And Gabe’s coat, he sloppily dropped it on the coat rack, his eyes focused on the other. Genji was leaning against the wall, silent as his shoes laid haphazardly in front of him.   
Gabriel felt bad for what he had said, he had let his emotions get ahead of him and control him. And he lashed out at the person he cared for most. 

“Genji.. I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said. “ Gabe shuffled over, resting his hand on Genji’s shoulder as a comforting action. 

Genji shrugged it off, stumbling towards his couch he dropped over the arm and groaned.   
Gabe walked over to the sofa, crouching down in front of it he opened his mouth to say something, but was silenced. 

“If you didn't mean it, why’d you say it?” Genji mumbled, muffled by the cushions but loud enough to hear. 

Gabe froze, sitting back he stared into his lap, contemplating his next words.   
But Genji yet again beat him to it.   
“I mean what I said earlier, you know, I really… love you Gabe.”

Now Gabe just felt even worse, leaning forward he rested his head on the middle of Genji’s back, absorbing his warmth. “I… want to believe that, I do.” 

Gabe curled his hand into a fist, feeling his frustration grow.   
He wanted to believe Genji so badly, but as the body below him began to move he backed away. 

Genji rolled over to his side, with tearful eyes he sniffled. “Then why don't you!” Genji demanded, grabbing Gabes tie he pulled him closer. 

“Why haven't you confessed? Why do you leave it up to me!” Gabe had never had Genji so up in his face, he’d never seen the boy so infuriated. 

Gabe went blank, he could only stare and try to recollect himself. “I… I'm sorry, I guess I didn't have the courage either.” He had never really thought about it, he had always been focused on his work or what Genji had said that day. He wanted to confess for a while, but he put it off, there was his lack of courage. 

Genji slowly released him, he eased back into the cushions of his couch, laying his arm over his face. Genji sighed as silence befell them. What more was there to say? Especially on his end, even if he was drunk he knew two things: He was drunk, and in love. They never mixed well, they always went down bittersweet with a sour after taste. But, Genji wanted to change the mix this time. But he needed help to come up with a better recipe.

“It’s hypercritical, isn’t it?” Gabe trailed off, looking up to see Genji peeking below his arm hesitantly. Tears were still staining his cheeks, weighing Gabriel’s heart down further more.

“I love you, I’ve known that for a while. I just never chose to accept it I guess, for the time I was content flirting, keeping love within arms reach.. But now, I’m afraid I’ll push you away. That isn’t even on the list of things I want this year.” Standing up, Gabe sat beside Genji on the couch, he hunched over and stared at his hands. All he wanted was for things to be better, but he didn’t want to revert to the way things were. He had a feeling it would do more damage than good, he needed to fix this. And pray that Genji remembered in the morning.

“I love you, again and again I’ll say it. If you don’t remember in the morning I’ll repeat it time after time, and I mean it.” Genji removed his arm from his face, sitting up he looked over to Gabe, tear full eyes only making his eyesight worse. He quickly captured Gabe in his arms, taking him down onto the couch. 

“I knew it!” Genji cried out in a sniffly fit, pressing his face against Gabe’s chest as he sobbed softly. A fragile body shaking as pent-up emotions ran through his veins. It was a long time coming, he had a feeling this was a moment he wouldn’t forget.

Gabe was stunned once again by the sudden actions of the other, but with little hesitation Gabe raised his hand and rested it on the back of Genji’s head, while the other sat on his shoulder.   
Neither had much to say, Gabe provided comforting strokes through Genji’s hair, letting it glide down through the matted locks. Peace, and happiness surrounded them as the sobs died down. Tears were dried and only soft snores filled the home. 

It was good, peaceful, all was well in the night. 

As the morning broke through the curtains, that disturbed Gabriel. Quickly shielding his eyes he grunted. Rolling over only to find he was in some minor pain. And also on the floor of an unfamiliar home. 

Opening his eyes, Gabriel met face to face with the shag carpet covering what he presumed was the living room of a stranger’s apartment. Gabe was never one to bring home a random person or go to someone else’s home when he didn’t know them, so this had to have been someone he knew. He didn’t have a headache, so no drinking, but his mind was foggy.   
But as his nose woke up, he smelled food. Waffles.. And eggs? It smelled delicious, that’s all he knew. 

Rolling over onto his back, Gabriel sighed. His body felt fatigued, but it jolted to life when he heard a door open and footsteps.   
Sitting up with haste, his back and neck resenting him for it, Gabe looked over his shoulder only to lay eyes on a freshly washed Genji. Not that he was complaining. 

Genji had awoke in the morning in Gabe’s arms, he stumbled through his home and made some breakfast for himself and his guest. Even if it wasn’t often he had guest over, he still knew how to be polite to them.  
After he was through eating, however, he was bored and didn’t want to wake Gabriel. As tempting as it was, he decided a nice warm shower would help clear up his mind, and help him remember last night’s events. 

He was on the verge of calling his brother and asking about last night if Gabe had not been awake, but here he was. Awake and drooling.  
Genji grinned when he landed eyes on the other staring at him, adjusting his towel Genji hummed. “So you’re finally awake? I was just starting to get my memory back.” Stepping into the den he strolled over to Gabriel like there was nothing.. Sensual with this picture. 

Offering a hand to help Gabe up, which he took soon after it was offered when he finally noticed, Gabe dusted himself off and stared at the floor this time instead. 

“Any missing pieces?” His heart rate suddenly jumped, if Genji didn’t remember the important parts, he would have to relive all of the heart wrenching moments. Gabriel wasn’t sure if he could handle that.

Genji shook his head and dropped onto the couch, patting the empty space next to him. “Just minor things, I believe my memory captured all the good parts.” As Gabe sat down next to him, Genji leaned in with a quickness, wrapping his arm around Gabe’s shoulder to hold him in place. 

“You told me you loved me, was that true?” Genji’s eyes softened, pressing his nose into Gabe’s neck. It was still warm from rest, as chills ran all over his body Genji was pleased to have a source of warmth.

Gabe froze in place, it was good he remembered most of it, and the important things, but with a question like that there was only one true answer: The truth. “Yes, did you forget the part where I said I’d say it again and again?” Gabe smirked, brushing off Genji’s hand and turning to face him.

Leaning in again, Genji rested his forehead against Gabe’s, a soft smile gracing his lips. “Yeah.. Say it again?” Gabe’s chest rumbled with a chuckle, closing his eyes he softly shook his head. But as his eyes reopened, they were full with exactly what Genji wanted to see. 

“I will say I love you, again and again. Even if you forget in the morning, because we both know you’re going senile first.” Genji scoffed and swatted Gabe’s shoulder, they both shared a laugh as Gabe decided to improvise the last part. But as the short-lived laughter died down, Genji closed the distance between them, pressing his lips to Gabe’s like he’d done it a million times. Such confidence made Gabriel want to hit Genji back.

But the comfort was through the roof, Gabe was quick to ease into the gentle kiss, pressing back with little force he reached up with one hand to cup Genji’s face. He cradled it gently, soft pecks were shared, kisses full of smiles and love, tenderness and caring, it was something neither had ever had. 

“You know, you’re the best present I could ever ask for.” Genji mumbled against Gabe’s lips, rubbing his nose against the others. His heart could sing it was full of so much joy in this moment. 

Smirking, Gabe pressed in for another kiss. “I have to say the same, Genji.”  
Best Christmas ever, no wrapping required.

~Till Next Time~


	4. Sickeningly Sweet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse get's a croaky phone call at work from Genji, and decides to repay his boyfriend the favor of taking care of him, by taking care of him in return. After all, people share germs more than anything else.

Jesse sighed as he climbed the stairs of Genji’s apartment, bag in hand and kitten in his pocket.  
He felt terrible after hearing Genji on the phone, coughing, sneezing and blowing his nose. As disgusting as that may sound to some, Jesse still found it adorable.  
Though as he reached Genji’s door, hand prepared to knock, he realizes just how much of an impulse buy this kitten was. But he could always claim it was an early Christmas gift?

Nevertheless Jesse rattled the door, most people complained about his knocking volume but Genji never seemed to mind.   
Jesse hesitated, hand still up to knock again but he lowered it once he heard footsteps from inside coming his way. Suddenly remembering the furry critter in his pocket as it began to move, he patted it down inside his jacket pocket just in time for the door to open; revealing the very sick resident. “Jesse? You sure got here fast.” Genji inquired in a croaky voice, hacking up a lung as he stood to the side covering his mouth for Jesse to enter.

“You sound like hell, darlin’. I got you some more medicine like you asked.” Jesse leaned in and pecked Genji’s forehead, closing the door Jesse turned back to the other just in time for his coughing fit to cease.   
Genji latched onto Jesse, burying his face into the jean fabric. “I feel like hell as well, what in the world is in your pocket?” The mild shuffling and feeling of something alive caught Genji’s attention.  
Chuckling softly Jesse reached into his pocket, careful to remove the kitten.  
“Call it a.. Early Christmas present?” Grinning Jesse handed the soft furry critter to his ever excited yet sickly boyfriend. “No.. I think I’ll call them Spartan.” Genji mumbled in awe, ignoring Jesse’s outburst of laughter. 

“Honey you do realize it’s a lady right?” Jesse inquired, tossing the full of other goods onto the couch, and shrugged off his jacket before coming up behind Genji and looking over his shoulder. 

“I don’t care..” Genji shuffled towards the couch, still dazed and falling for his new furry friend. Jesse was starting to feel a slight tinge of jealousy.   
Genji dropped onto the couch, laying the kitten in his lap he looked to the bag, and then to Jesse. “What’s in the bag?” Genji asked, tilting his head to the side in question as he peacefully stroked the cat. 

Plucking the bag from the cushions, Jesse opened it. “Some medicine, your favorite movies; and some candies.” Jesse laid out the items on the coffee table in a line in front of Genji.  
The other lurched forward with one arm, the other placed firmly on the kitten. Genji reached out and snatched up the box of chocolate mints as a grin covered his features.   
Genji hastily tore into them and popped one in his mouth, chewing quickly. “Can we watch this movie?” Genji asked, pointing towards the case he slumped back into the couch and slouched.   
Jesse sighed and picked up the movie, walking towards the DVD player he set it atop it. “Not till you eat some real food darlin’.”

Jesse made his way to the kitchen, looking through the cupboards he finally found the cans of soup and decided to grab a chicken noodle one to cook for Genji. 

Setting the cat on the other cushion, Genji rolled over and peered over the back of the couch into the kitchen. “But aren’t chocolates real food?” Genji inquired, batting his eyelashes innocently. 

Jesse shook his head, putting half the soup in a bowl Jesse slid it into the microwave and pressed a few numbers. “Yeah, okay whatever ya say.” Chuckling Jesse turned his back to the microwave to greet Genji as he stumbled into the kitchen, and right into Jesse’s arms; firmly planting his face into the other’s chest again. “Chicken noodle soup?” Genji asked, peeking over Jesse’s shoulder to see the can he raised a brow. 

“Uh-huh~” Jesse murmured, running his hands through Genji’s hair.   
Eyes going wide, Genji patted Jesse’s shoulder with urgency. “It’s boiling over!”  
Turning Jesse ripped open the microwave, standing in awe for a moment they both blinked. 

“Go back to the couch dear, I’ll clean it up.” Jesse sighed, shooing Genji back to his resting place as he went to get some towels. 

After cleaning it up, Jesse rinsed out the bowl and poured the other half in, putting it in the microwave for as little time as possible.  
“Sorry darlin’, I’m working on another.”  
Genji shook his head as he played with the kitten, a smile crossing his features as he scoffed. “Yes, and this time I shall not distract you.” Genji picked up the box of chocolates, breaking off another piece he tosses it back and slouches against the couch.

“Ya know that’s not good for your back right? Here’s yer soup.” Jesse hummed, setting the bowl down, he walked back to the kitchen to finish cleaning up his mess. 

Genji chuckled, reaching forward he took the bowl in hand and stirred it with a spoon; but barely any steam was arising. His hands felt the bowl, and it felt lukewarm. Nevertheless he shrugged and took a sip, his face turning sour as the soup was.. A little warmer than room temperature. “Uh Jesse.. The soup is rather, er cold?” Genji peered over the sofa, eyes following Jesse as he re-entered the living, picking up the kitten wobbling across the floor and handing her back to Genji. 

“Really? Too hot, now too cold? This soup needs to make up it’s mind.” Jesse shook his head taking the bowl again, with a low grumble he opened the microwave for the third, and hopefully last time. 

Genji set the kitten in his lap, bringing up his legs the boy sighed. “Jesse, forget the soup eh? It’s not that important.” Genji’s voice was going by the minute, he sound scratchier and raspier than when Jesse arrived. In the cowboy’s eyes, the soup was absolutely necessary.

“Don’t worry about it, this time I got a good feelin’!” Jesse cheered, pulling the bowl out he nearly burned himself, jumping back with a near silent yelp he breathed, grabbing a hot pad he took the bowl out, put the spoon in it again and brought it back to Genji.  
“Here, should be perfect now. Let it cool a bit though.” Jesse handed it off, making sure he was careful and did not spill the boiling hot contents.

Genji blew over the steam, sighing in content he closed his eyes and breathed in the warming scent. “It smells fantastic, well, what I can smell. Already it’s helping; thank you Jesse.” Genji opened his eyes to see Jesse crouched in front of the DVD player putting in the movie he had picked out earlier from the selection, pressing play Jesse reached for the lights and turned them out. Soon joining Genji on the couch for some much-needed rest for both of them.

“Thank you, Jesse.” 

“Anything for you, darlin’.”

~Till Next Time~


End file.
